


Holiday Spirit | Праздничное настроение

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Series: A Story in texts (by Cobrilee) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Стайлз развешивает омелу по всему лофту, а Дерек находит большинство из них





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holiday Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430050) by [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3977345

Дерек недовольно зарычал, когда заметил очередную веточку омелы, засунутую под краешек кухонного шкафа, и, выдернув ее оттуда, с силой сжал в кулаке. Это становилось просто смешным — он находил эти дурацкие растения буквально на каждом шагу, и если сначала он избавился от них в самых очевидных для них местах, то теперь он продолжал находить их в местах беспорядочных и вовсе непонятных. Так что он вытащил свой телефон и нетерпеливо принялся набирать сообщение.  
  
_Д: Стайлз, ты настоящая заноза в заднице. Признавайся, где ты спрятал оставшиеся гребаные веточки омелы._  
  
_С: Неа. Ты убиваешь все Рождественское веселье, и я не собираюсь в этом участвовать._  
  
Дерек раздраженно закатил глаза.  
  
_Д: Почему ты запихнул омелу даже в чертов шкаф? Кому вообще нужны эти палки?_  
  
_С: О боже, Дерек, не все так просто._  
  
_Д: О чем ты вообще говоришь, идиот?_  
  
_С: *вздыхаю* Веточки? Омела? Поцелуй под ними?_  
  
Дерек медленно моргнул, начиная понимать и чувствуя неожиданное тянущее чувство внизу живота. Он уставился на телефон так, будто бы эти раздражающие сообщения специально появились в нем, чтобы помучить его.  
  
_Д: Если ты хочешь кому-то отсосать, не значит, что этого хотят остальные._  
  
_С: Как не стыдно._  
  
Он залился румянцем, бросая телефон на кухонный стол и морщась, когда тот неприятно клацнул о плитку. К счастью сделал он это не в полную силу, так что телефон остался в целости и сохранности. Снова нахмурившись, Дерек направился вглубь лофта, намереваясь его досконально обыскать. Он собирался найти и уничтожить все до единой веточки омелы, даже если ему на это понадобится целый день.  
  
lllll  
  
— Должен признаться, я впечатлен, — сказал Стайлз, безо всякого смущения плюхаясь на диван Дерека и занимая собой все свободное пространство. — Не думал, что ты будешь так тщательно везде искать.  
  
Дерек послал ему многозначительный взгляд, который говорил «Почему ты все еще здесь?», однако вслух ничего не сказал. Честно говоря, он думал, что Стайлз свалит вслед за Скоттом, Лидией и остальными. Ужин и десерт были давно съедены, все разошлись по домам, и Дерек хотел было завалиться с книгой или же посмотреть на DVD игру Метс, вот только Стайлз, очевидно, уходить не собирался.  
  
И если тишина и напрягала Стайлза, то по нему этого сказать было нельзя: он стянул ногами свои кроссовки, позволяя им упасть на пол с глухим стуком; один из них отпрыгнул под журнальный столик, и что не укрылось от внимания Дерека. Наконец, Дерек поднял взгляд на Стайлза, когда стало очевидно, что тот никуда не собирается.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — отрывисто спросил он. Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
— Подумал, что мы можем посмотреть фильм или типа того.  
  
Дерек недоверчиво поднял брови:  
— И  _с чего_ ты так решил?  
  
Стайлз снова пожал плечами, на этот раз гораздо резче, а воздух наполнился отчетливым запахом нервозности, хотя вокруг все еще насыщенно пахло индейкой, ветчиной и клюквой.  
  
— Потому что ты избавился не ото всей омелы?  
  
Дерек тут же начал бегать глазами в поисках возможного тайника, у него заняло добрых пять секунд, чтобы его мозг понял намек. Он шокированно посмотрел за спину подростка, который старался выглядеть не таким взволнованным, хотя его феромоны и говорили обратное.  
  
— Ты думал, что я позволю тебе остаться, не избавившись перед этим ото всей омелы? — прохрипел Дерек, на что Стайлз отчаянно покраснел.  
  
— И-и-и… я идиот, — пробормотал он, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать кроссовки, и спешно пытаясь натянуть их на ноги, однако Дерек его остановил.  
  
— Где она?  
  
Стайлз молча указал пальцем вверх, и Дерек повернул голову в нужном направлении. Высоко над ними, между балками, он разглядел спрятавшуюся веточку растения, отчего его челюсть чуть не встретилась с полом.  
  
— Боже, Стайлз! Как ты, черт возьми, ее туда повесил? — Стайлз открыл было рот, словно и вправду собираясь объяснить это, но Дерек резко покачал головой. — Неважно.  
  
Он откинулся на стул, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово.  
  
В тишине нервозность Стайлза стала еще более заметна, очевидна и осязаема.  
  
— Прости, — прошептал тот все еще с красными щеками, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я просто…  
  
— Не стоит, — произнесенное оглушило их обоих, и Стайлз замолчал. Дерек сначала безмолвно приоткрыл рот, после чего тихо заметил: — Она прямо над нами.  
  
Стайлз смущенно кивнул:  
— Я подумал, что это более подходящее место, где мы с тобой оба можем оказаться.  
  
Дерек какое-то мгновение изучал его взглядом, затем поднялся со стула и в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, останавливаясь рядом с ним. Они стояли всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, а повиснувшее желание буквально затопило собой всю комнату. Дерек резко вздохнул, чувствуя легкое головокружение, — он мог поклясться, что почти _опьянел_ от феромонов Стайлза.  
  
— Боже, Дерек, что бы ты ни собирался сделать, просто сделай это уже, ладно? — внезапно потребовал Стайлз, настороженно стреляя в него глазами. — Если хочешь ударить меня, разбить что-то о мою голову, надрать мне задницу, что угодно… просто сделай это! Потому что это напряжение меня убивает!  
  
Рука Дерека скользнула в стайлзовы волосы, прерывая бормотание и заставляя его глаза округлиться как у совы. По-хищному улыбнувшись, Дерек наклонил голову и завладел губами Стайлза, которые только что не могли никак остановиться. Прилив возбуждения ударил ему в низ живота с такой силой, что буквально заставил задыхаться в поцелуе от неожиданности.  
  
Они вцепились друг в друга, жадно двигая и скользя губами, прослеживая дорожку поцелуев вниз по бледной шее, задевая щетину. Тихие скулящие стоны вырывались из груди Стайлза, и Дерек чувствовал, что и сам не остается в стороне, что его волк отчаянно хочет _покорить_ и  _доминировать_  — хочет взять его прямо сейчас! Дерек отстранился, тяжело и прерывисто дыша, глаза были широко раскрыты и в них плескался какой-то дикий огонек, когда он посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз смотрел на него блестящим и расфокусированным взглядом, слегка облизнул губы и покосился на укус на своей коже, которая практически горела от удовольствия и легкой боли:  
— Итак. Эм. Вау? Что это было?  
  
Дерек отступил на шаг, пытаясь унять свое бешеное сердцебиение. Дождавшись, пока оно успокоится, начиная биться в унисон со сердцебиением Стайлза, и пока превратится в размеренный и ритмичный стук, только потом он ухмыльнулся:  
 — Возможно, я решил больше не убивать все Рождественское веселье.  
  
Стайлз просиял, сводя на нет пространство между ним и Дереком, обхватив длинными пальцами затылок Дерека, и притянул того для еще одного поцелуя.  
  
— Вот этот праздничный дух мне и был нужен, — пробормотал он, прежде чем их губы встретились в поцелуе, которых еще будет очень и очень много.


End file.
